


Rain and Sunshine

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And also Kageyama's saviour as always no matter in what universe., Basically Hinata is a floofy smol puppy., Drabble, I don't know what else to tag this as.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good evening. You’re all alone. Do you not have any friends? I also don’t have any friends.”</p><p>Kageyama knelt down on that side of the street, rain trickling down from the top of his head to his fringes.</p><p>“I thought I don’t need any friends. I thought…”</p><p>The black-haired male sighed.</p><p>“This sucks. Hey, you should be my friend, then. But you’re not allowed to leave me.”</p><p>He stood up, hoisting a panting, drenched dark orange-coloured puppy on his hands, his arms straight in front of him.</p><p>“Wipe the stupid happy expression, you little dumbass! There’s nothing to be happy about if you were thrown away and alone in the rain!”</p><p>But the little pup wagged its tail and barked, stuck its tongue out, and wiggled in an attempt to lick Kageyama’s nose.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Kageyama stood before a small animal clinic, the wallet on his pocket thick with money he just took from all his saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Sunshine

So Kitagawa Daichi was defeated and Kageyama Tobio was forced to repeat the scene when he tossed, but no one was there to take his toss.

Kageyama resigned from the volleyball club. Ever since, he avoided looking anyone from school in the eyes. Even small laughter from a group of male students would make him flinch. He could have sworn he heard his name along phrase of ‘arrogant king being trampled down from his throne’.

Despite all that, Kageyama still woke up early in the morning to train. He still went home in training pants and jacket, jogging his way home. Even as the rainy season approached, Kageyama still ran and ran, despite his whole body being drenched and he no longer knew whether it was rain or tears on his cheeks.

That was until one evening, when Kageyama saw cardboard box squealing and whining in the rain. When he peered inside, he saw a small, volleyball-sized orange-furred pup trying to escape the cardboard box.

The box wasn’t there in the morning, if Kageyama recalled correctly. He looked down at the whining little dog, staring at how thick and wet its fur was, its eyes were glossy brown.

“Good evening. You’re all alone. Do you not have any friends? I also don’t have any friends.”

He didn’t know why he talked to this dog. He hardly talk to anyone these days. Kageyama knelt down on that side of the street, rain trickling down from the top of his head to his fringes.

“I thought I don’t need any friends. I thought…”

The black-haired male sighed. The rain sounded so loud in his ear considering the puppy had stopped whining. It felt like it was listening to him.

“This sucks. Hey, you should be my friend, then. But you’re not allowed to leave me.”

He stood up, hoisting a panting, drenched dark orange-coloured puppy on his hands, his arms straight in front of him.

“Wipe the stupid happy expression, you little dumbass! There’s nothing to be happy about if you were thrown away and alone in the rain!”

But the little pup wagged its tail and barked, stuck its tongue out, and wiggled in an attempt to lick Kageyama’s nose.

Fifteen minutes later, Kageyama stood before a small animal clinic, the wallet on his pocket thick with money he just took from all his saving.

*)*

The vet had told him that the dog was rare red poodle, no older than a year old. Despite his rareness—Kageyama had been told that it was a male dog—his owner still threw him away. He was in perfectly healthy condition aside from wet fur and voice hoarse from whining all day. Kageyama should be ready if the dog caught some sort of cold, but other than that, the dog was good to go.

When Kageyama brought the little puppy outside, the rain had stopped.

*)*

There was nothing on the box when Kageyama returned to see whether the dog’s original owner left anything else. The smudged writing on the side of the box was read a family name, ‘Hinata’. There was nothing else, so Kageyama started to call the male puppy ‘Hinata’.

His mother threw him a weird look when he told her he took a dog from the side of the road. But she smiled when he saw Kageyama took all his savings and asked him whether she could help with buying other dog-related stuffs.

The first night Kageyama spent with Hinata was bizarre. Kageyama tried to hold the concept that having pet means having creature you can’t really communicate with just walking round on your house. Hinata got so close to his mother and father in no time. He ate like crazy despite his small build and had to be shushed every time he barked because he saw so many things probably new to him; television, microwave, and then Kageyama’s volleyball.

Hinata nudged the volleyball toward Kageyama. Kageyama glared at it, “I don’t play volleyball anymore.”

Hinata whined but gave up. The tiny poodle then climbed to Kageyama’s bed and sleep.

That night, Kageyama felt like his bed was warmer than usual, though the only addition on his bed as a small fluff of furry ball on the corner of the bed, near his feet. Kageyama thought he would never fancy anyone being in the same room with him as he slept, let alone on his bed. But he wanted to giggle whenever Hinata, who slept in acrobatic pose and movement, brushed against his feet or leg. To Kageyama's relief, Hinata didn't sneeze or cough or anything like the vet said.

Kageyama fell asleep with his eyes on the pup whose mouth was hanging open, tongue sticking out int he silliest way possible. The former Kitagawa Daichi's setter didn’t have nightmare about tossing to no one that night.

*)*

Considering dog needs running, Kageyama woke up extra early because Hinata’s furry butts were on his face. In dim street slowly lit by sunlight, Hinata ran beside him, barking and wagging his tail all the time.

Hinata practically made crying noise when Kageyama left him for school. His mother had to hold Hinata back as the little dog whined and tried to follow Kageyama.

Kageyama left feeling his steps were extremely light. He'd play toss and catch with Hinata this evening, he promised himself.

*)*

When Kageyama changed from his inside-school shoes to outside, just five minutes after the school was over, he got a message on his phone from his mother, saying that Hinata had run away.

Kageyama ran outside the school building, sweating and heart thumping madly underneath his ribcage. Hinata was an awfully small dog. Not to mention, he was rare. What if something happened to him?

Before Kageyama even reached the school gate, he heard the familiar, high-pitched bark. Yes, the very same barks had filled his house since yesterday evening.

Hinata was jumping up and down at the sight of Kageyama. He ran to Kageyama, barking like they hadn’t see each other for a century, then put his front paws on Kageyama’s legs, tail wagging and asking to be picked up.

Kageyama walked home with Hinata on his shoulder.

He could still see his former teammates refused to even look at him though they stood so close on the court. But now, he saw Hinata running at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world more.

*)*

Hinata grew up so fast considering he was still young. After a couple of times running away from home, his parents finally bought Hinata collar, wrote the Kageyama family’s name and address behind it, and let him picked Kageyama up from school until the black-haired boy graduated junior high.

No one talked to him during the graduation ceremony, but Kageyama was already accepted in Karasuno High and he had Hinata waited outside, so he finished his part as quick as possible and left Kitagawa Daichi Junior High with Hinata running around his feet, his orange-fur had grown longer—and messier—each days.

*)*

Sometime on the holiday before entering Karasuno, Hinata found Kageyama’s volleyball and whined all day as he nudged the ball toward his owner.

Kageyama gave up after thirty minutes and went to the park to play toss with Hinata.

*)*

Karasuno High’s volleyball club was okay. His seniors were okay. There was an annoying another first-year by the name of Tsukishima, but so far his high school was so much more okay than his Junior High. They told him that his toss was great and didn’t believe him when he said he was practicing with his dog, Hinata.

Hinata still went to Kitagawa Daichi for sometime, so then Kageyama started to walk with him to school to let the dog knew he had changed school. When Kageyama had long practice until the sky turned dark, Hinata came on the time school ball rang as it ended anyway, waiting outside the gym calmly like the amazing dog he was.

Kiyoko-san seemed to like Hinata and brought him treats. Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san began to feel jealous of Hinata. But the news of volleyball club’s first year Kageyama had Hachiko of his own by the name of Hinata, more girls appeared around the gym when they practiced, and Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san said nothing about Hinata waiting for Kageyama anymore.

*)*

When Kageyama returned home with Hinata one evening, his mother waited by the living room.

“How was school?”

“It was good.”

“The volleyball club?”

“It was good.”

His mother patted Kageyama’s head, smiling a little, “I was worried when you closed yourself after that defeat with Kitagawa Daichi. I thought volleyball wasn’t for you anymore. But apparently Hinata didn’t think the same.”

Kageyama blinked, “Hinata is just a dog.”

“Yes, and also your best friend—someone who make you go outside and feel better,” his mother gave Kageyama a final pat.

Hinata barking from the hallway, then running to the bathroom.

Kageyama sighed, “Hold on a minute, Dumbass Hinata! I need to peel my clothes off—I’m not naked all the time like you!” He then ran to the bathroom with full speed on to get attacked by Hinata before the bathroom.

Kageyama lied on the floor, laughing and wet from Hinata’s licking. Even looking at Hinata sitting—this time on top of him—made Kageyama smile.

It was impossible to feel not okay when Hinata existed in his life. If there was rain like the failure he had back in Junior High, there must be sunshine too like his current team in Karasuno and, of course, Hinata the red poddle.

This time, surely Kageyama would do something amazing, truly amazing, in volleyball with Karasuno High.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many things to do! So many works!
> 
> So I procrastinated and wrote this. (Don't do this at home, kids.)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
